


Much Ado About Magic

by feygrim



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I know nothing about magic I just made this all up, Jaehwan likes to mess around with magic hes basically a mad scientist except mad magician/wizard, Jaehwan's reckless, M/M, Magic, Taekwoon's a magic doctor idk, Wonsik just loves his bf a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: Jaehwan likes to experiment too much. Mostly on himself. Which usually goes all right but this time...it didn't. He has only himself to blame really.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomFlutist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFlutist/gifts).



> A Merry Christmas to the person I wrote this for! Or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas! I hope you like this, I had fun writing it! I tried to combine two of your prompts, but the second one is really subtle so I hope you can see where I wrote it in the fic!
> 
> (The title isn't related to the play Much Ado About Nothing, I just thought it sounded nice and fit the story :P)

 

“Stop it!”

 

Hakyeon sighed. “Stop laughing, Hyuk. And Hongbin, stop filming.”

 

Hyuk’s body shook with laughter from his position on the ground. The laughter started to subside as he sat up, wiping tears from his eyes.

 

Hongbin snickered but turned off his camera. Not before saving the video though. This was going to go viral on all the social media sites. Jaehwan’s accidents usually did.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Jaehwan screeched, glaring.

 

“I didn’t do anything,” Hongbin said, widening his eyes as if he were the the perfect picture of innocence.

 

“I know how you think,” Jaehwan accused. “Don’t think I forgot about the last time.”

 

Hongbin was about to open his mouth but Hakyeon stopped any further argument with a glare. The photographer shrugged and backed away. “Whatever…..”

 

Wonsik, who had been by Jaehwan’s side since he found him this way, rubbed Jaehwan’s shoulders to calm him down. “Babe, how did this happen? I know it’s embarrassing but we need to know what spell you did to get like this.”

 

Jaehwan squirmed, turning red. It took a lot to get Jaehwan embarrassed, given his well-known shamelessness. “I was trying something new….I wanted to see if I could get myself through the walls like a ghost by tweaking a teleportation spell. I don’t know what happened, I double-checked everything, but it went wrong...”

 

“That’s obvious,” Taekwoon said, his soft voice drifting into the room. He was lugging a heavy looking bag that he made look like it weighed only a pound. The bag barely made a whisper as he set it down next to Jaehwan, kneeling in front of the man, near his “injury”. He didn’t even blink as he examined the space where the wall and Jaehwan’s arm met. The witch doctor has seen many injuries in his lifetime and he wasn’t fazed by what he saw on a daily basis anymore. “Where’s the spell?”

 

“It’s on the table,” Jaehwan sighed, pointing at his messy workspace. The only clean space was the middle where a piece of paper was flattened out.

 

“I got it!” Hyuk jumped up and grabbed the roll of paper. He let out a long, impressed whistle as his eyes scanned the page. “Damn, Jaehwan, you were really trying some crazy shit. Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

 

“Magic is all about taking risks,” Jaehwan snapped, feeling defensive because of his embarrassment. “It is much an a science as it is an art.”

 

Hyuk rolled his eyes, familiar with the older’s spiel.

  
“Oh, here we go,” Hongbin murmured.

 

Hakyeon tried to interject for some peace to actually pay attention to the pressing problem. “Guys--”

 

“You were smart not to go in wand first,” Taekwoon said, ignoring them. Despite the softness of his voice, he arrested all their attention when he spoke.  

 

“I’m not dumb,” Jaehwan huffed, stamping his feet childishly.

 

Wonsik squeezed the young man’s shoulders. “No one said that, babe.”

 

“I’m feeling attacked. Some friends you are,” Jaehwan whined.

 

“Hand me the spell,” Taekwoon said, holding his hand out to Hyuk. He glanced it over thoroughly then beckoned Hakyeon over. “Look here….” Hakyeon leaned over and read quickly, immediately understanding what Taekwoon was trying to point out. The two oldest of the group whispered among themselves quietly.

 

“What? Have you figured out something yet?!” Jaehwan demanded answers, impatient and tired from having to stand for so long.

 

“Patience,” Wonsik murmured.

 

Hakyeon sighed and faced Jaehwan, looking deathly serious. “This is going to be tricky but we’re going to try to reverse the spell you made so instead of making you transparent, we will make the wall around your elbow dissolve. If we do it right, you’ll be free. If we do it wrong……”

 

Jaehwan’s heart clenched with fear. “What? Tell me!”

 

“If we mess up, we could take your arm with the wall,” Taekwoon said matter-of-factly. “You’d survive, I can stop the bleeding and patch it up.”  

 

“Dammit….this isn’t funny anymore….” Hyuk grimaced.

 

“Fuck,” Jaehwan whispered.

 

Wonsik took his hand in his, entwining their fingers and squeezing. “Babe, they’re professionals. Don’t worry.”

 

“Trust us,” Hakyeon said, trying to smile reassuringly. He left to grab more items, his brisk pace belying his worried state.

 

Jaehwan was not assured. Especially when it felt like an eternity had passed before the two oldest of their coven finished up the spell.

 

“Hold still for this. Any wrong move and well we don’t want you to lose an arm now do we,” Wonsik said weakly. “Not that I wouldn’t love you any less of course!”  

 

Jaehwan sighed. “Yeah I know…” Wonsik wasn’t sure what he was responding to, the arm losing comment or the love comment.

 

Hongbin turned on his camera again, wanting to document whatever magic Hakyeon and Taekwoon would use to get Jaehwan out of this.

 

Hakyeon brought out an intricate lantern and put the roll of paper on the small unlit candle inside. With the all the grace and power of an experienced magi, he held it up to the sunlight shining through the sea port window and tapped the lantern with his wand. A flame sprouted up like a blossom, engulfing the paper until there was nothing but ashes and smoke.

 

Taekwoon moved quickly, putting his catlike reflexes into action as he waved his wand to lead the smoke floating out of the lantern and around the area where Jaehwan’s arm was stuck. Before the coven’s very eyes, the wall slowly dissolved away as if it was nothing but smoke. “Don’t move; not finished yet….” Taekwoon warned. “…...Okay, done. You’re free.”

 

Jaehwan stared at the foggy space where the wall used to be, feeling anxious for no reason. Well, not for no reason, this was his arm for chrissake! Wonsik noticed immediately, able to read his boyfriend like no one else, and gently moved the older man backwards until his arm showed. As Jaehwan shook his arm around to test that nothing was wrong, everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

 

“....Thanks…” Jaehwan croaked. He cradled his arm close to him and Wonsik busied himself by rubbing the elbow, anything to get feeling back into the joint and comfort his boyfriend.

 

Hakyeon smiled sunnily. “No problem.” He turned to help Taekwoon turn the wall back to its solid state.

 

“Next time, test your spell on something else before you test it on yourself okay?” Hyuk laughed, a little nervously.

 

“Oh come on, you’re starting to sound like Hakyeon!” Jaehwan whined.

 

“How dare you!” Hyuk gasped, speaking in a mock-offended tone. “I didn’t come here to be insulted!”  

 

Hakyeon let out a gasp himself, actually sounding offended. “That’s so mean Hyukkie!”

 

Jaehwan’s stomach growled loudly, interrupting whatever Hyuk was gonna say in response. He sheepishly rubbed his stomach. “Let’s get some pork belly….”

 

Taekwoon giggled and soon the rest of the coven were laughing (everyone except Hakyeon who grumbled about ungrateful idiots who don't learn their lesson and how he wasn’t going to pay this time). The room felt as light as the wispy smoke that rose up to the ceiling and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter (@witchweather) or on tumblr (loveisfx)~


End file.
